the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Chrome Tourmaline
Chrome Tourmaline is a Gem currently residing on Mars in The Fortress. She works for, and is considered an official member of, the Progressives. Appearance Chrome Tourmaline is a short, stocky Gem with dark gray skin. Her hair is a black bob cut with an exaggerated top. She has a crooked nose and rounded light green eyes with no pupils. Unlike most Gems, she is usually depicted with separate teeth. Her gem is green and rectangular cut, and is located on her throat. She wears a black jumpsuit with a white diamond around where her navel should be, a green vest with short dark green sleeves, and dark green boots. Personality Chrome Tourmaline has a habit of experimenting with rogue Gems' gemstones, using them as batteries to power her many contraptions. History Chrome Tourmaline's life before and during the Rebellion was unremarkable. She was made for White Diamond and eventually sent to her Martian outpost to help build and maintain the technology there. When Homeworld issued evacuation orders for the star system, she decided there was no way to actually escape Mars with Howlite's guards around, and instead fled into the wasteland while they were busy rounding up the fleeing elites in the hangar. As Mars began to dissolve into virtual anarchy, she decided that her best chance for survival was to go rogue. For thousands of years, Chrome Tourmaline was a rogue Gem, using her technical savvy to construct weapons and machinery from whatever she could find. It was during this time that she first discovered that inactive Gemstones made powerful batteries, and began to incorporate them into her machines. Eventually, she met and befriended a Pezzottaite that had recently left The Garden. Pezzottaite saw potential in Chrome's Gem-powered gadgets, and decided to try to "sell" it to one of the factions. They avoided speaking to Howlite or Pink Zirconia, and Blue Goldstone found the very concept abhorrent, refusing to sponsor them. However, Hessonite's right-hand Gem took interest in their work, and got them into the Progressives as formal members. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Chrome Tourmaline presumably has standard Gem abilities. Fusions * When fused with Pezzottaite, they form Black Opal. Skillsets * Wrench Proficiency: Chrome Tourmaline's "weapon" is a wrench that she can alter the size and shape of to fit a variety of purposes. She mostly uses it as a tool for building her contraptions, but can also use it as a blunt force weapon. * Intelligence: As a Tourmaline, Chrome Tourmaline displays a sharp mind and quick learning. ** Engineering: Chrome Tourmaline is adept at building machines with various uses, from transportation to combat. ** Gemstone Evaluation: Due to her experience creating Gem-powered machinery, Chrome Tourmaline can evaluate a Gem's worth as a battery, and knows which Gem types would make the best batteries. Relationships Cerussite Chrome Tourmaline and Cerussite were close friends at one point. Before they went their separate ways, Chrome had crafted limb enhancers specifically for Cerussite's use, in an attempt to keep her in one piece after another rogue cracked her Gemstone. Though she is unaware of Cerussite's current status, she would be glad to learn that Cerussite is still intact and in relatively good health. Cubic Zirconia Chrome Tourmaline seems to be aware of the Zirconia's true status on Homeworld, as she does not take her seriously like many of her acquaintances. Pezzottaite Chrome Tourmaline and Pezzottaite work together as partners, and it's clear they view one another as friends, calling one another by nicknames. Pink Zirconia Chrome Tourmaline has expressed an interest in acquiring Pink Zirconia's gemstone and turning it into a battery. She has even has drafted a prototype device specifically designed to hold it and take full advantage of its properties. Tiger's Eye Chrome Tourmaline respects Tiger's Eye, or at least her payments for commissions. The Watchers Despite previously belonging to White Diamond and even working in the Palace before Mars' abandonment, Chrome Tourmaline has never affiliated with the Watchers. She shamelessly calls their base of operations an asylum, referring to their leader's role on Homeworld. Trivia * Chrome Tourmaline's pet nickname, "Dravite," is drawn from the variety of tourmaline that real-life chrome tourmaline is composed of. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Chrome tourmaline, or chrome dravite, is a rare variety of tourmaline, known for its rich and intense green received from vanadium and chromium--hence, its name. ** Chrome tourmaline is different in composition from typical green tourmaline, and the two are therefore considered distinct. * Chrome tourmaline is only found in East Africa, and has such a concentrated color that the best quality pieces are smaller than with other gemstones--larger samples of chrome tourmaline often appear too dark, resembling black schorl tourmaline. * Tourmaline in general is the official birthstone for people born in October, and is sometimes given on the 8th wedding anniversary. * As it is, bizarrely, considered multi-colored, chrome tourmaline is seen as a balancing stone. Category:Characters Category:Tourmalines Category:Progressives Category:Era 1 Gems Category:White Diamond Gems Category:Black Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems